Blasted off the bloody tapestry
by MorganWritesAndStuff
Summary: Dramione- Hermione & Draco have been secretly dating for a while. She asks him to come along on the Horcrux hunt. She doesn't expect his reaction. Now there's a RonXHermioneXDraco love triangle? Say what? R&R T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blasted off the bloody tapestry

Now,I know what you're saying…

"HOLY FLIPPING BATMAN ANIMAL CRACKERS! Morgan wrote a Dramione fic? But she hates that ship! Is the world ending? What's happening?"

Nothing. 'Kay? So this 'ship normally makes me dry heave and cry.

Whatever.

I can write an angst-y and doomed forbidden love bit if I want to. *pouts* I'm not gunna lie, partially Gilmore Girls inspired. My fellow Rogan shippers know what I'm talkin' about (; So I was re-watching the episode where Rory meets Logan's parents for the first time ( I can't think of the name of it, so deal lol) and being the HP fangirl I am, my brain quickly translated into some Harry Potter related goodness (:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I make no profit from this, and don't claim to have ownership of anything. Please don't sue me .

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why I'm not enough." Hermione sobs.<p>

"Enough? ENOUGH? Hermione, you're asking me to throw away my entire life!" Draco thunders. "My earliest memories are of my parents telling me what path my life will take. Sorted into Slytherin, of course, no hesitation or hat stalling. There I'll make friends with the right sort. Befriend children of the most influential families, do well in school. Prefect, Head boy, top of my class. Date a nice Slytherin girl, from an upstanding Pureblooded family. Preferably from an Ancient and most Noble house. We'd be engaged by sixth or seventh year. Fifth, if her family's desperate. Achieve full marks in my Newts and OWLs, and graduate with honors. Get married right out of school, and take a holiday around the world as a honeymoon. Come home, get settled into the Manor. We'd have our own wing, of course. Begin work at the ministry, advance quickly and retire early. Three kids, at a minimum, to ensure the name of Malfoy is carried on. My wife wouldn't work of course, she'd be a proper society wife. Socializing, planning events and running the household. Then when my parents passed on, I'd step up as head of the house of Malfoy. I'd take my father's place. The end."

"The end? The end? Oh yes, just step up into your little Death Eater future. Marry your perfect Society approved pureblooded moron. Have your little inbred children. Take your "life plan" and stick it up your arse, you disgusting prat. After everything we had together, I would think you would've chosen me." Hermione spat.

"Chosen you? Can you not see how selfish you're being? If I, as you put it, "choose you", I loose everything. I'll be disowned. Blasted off the bloody tapestry. I'll loose my family, my mother. My "friends", all my prospects. Hell, I'll loose who I am." Draco retorted.

"Oh Merlin forbid you loose your trust fund and all your bloody death eater connections. I forgot, you have such a close relationship with your family." Hermione spat back.

"Don't talk about my family like that." Draco's voice took on a dangerous tone. "We might not be the closest, but they're mine. My blood. I can't just throw that out. And you know I don't care about the money. It's never about the money."

"Oh really? Then what's the problem if you say you love me?"

"The problem is not mine, love. How long have we been together?" He asked icily.

"You know as well as I do, just over six months now." She said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see your point-"

"My point? *YOU* won't tell anyone. I wanted none of this cloak-and-dagger shite from the start, but you insisted. You said we should wait, to see if we worked out or if it was just lust. And now we've been sneaking around, hiding in broom closets during prefect rounds to spend time together for six months. I'm really bloody sorry if I won't throw everything away on a bird who is too embarrassed of her feelings about me to tell her mates. So maybe I can't make myself truly believe how you feel, because if you felt like I do, you couldn't stand to keep it a secret! I can't toss it all out, and have you decide this was really just a fling a few months down the road. And the fact that you would ask something like that of me? I don't even know who you are anymore." Draco seethed.

"You don't know who I am? You don't know who I AM? I am the girl who is standing in front of you, heart ripped out of her chest. And if you think I would leave, maybe you don't know me! Maybe you are right, this is a fling." she cries.

"Don't you put words in my mouth." He said, warningly.

"Maybe we should just break up." she said dramatically.

" Would it even be considered "breaking up"? You won't tell anyone about us, won't let me take you out, you still act like you hate me in public. Can you imagine how that feels? And then you think we should break up because I won't go bloody traipsing around the world, bringing shame to my family, working against the dark lord, and running away with you. Not to mention Potter and Weasley. I mean, did you even think?" Draco said cuttingly.

"I-I suppose I didn't." She said, on the verge of tears.

"Obviously not. Never would've though I'd see the day when Granger forgets to think." Draco snarks.

"I'll-I'll just g-g-go then. I guess this is goodb-bye." Hermione sobs.

"Hermione," Draco says, his voice suddenly soft, "Be careful, okay? Do anything you have to, but don't you let them catch you!"

"Alright."

"And 'Mione?" Draco says, grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I still love you. Just- remember that. No matter what people tell you, or what I have to do. I love you."

* * *

><p>Endnote: Well. I did NOT see that coming. It really wrote itself that way. But I think I like it. This is my first Dramione, as most of you know, I normally can't stand the 'ship. But I was feeling a little.. I don't know, forbidden love-y? How did I do? I tried to stay in character, but I normally write parody stuff, so I would love some feedback! This is also the first time I've tried to write Draco. So….Yeah. Remember, Reviews make the world go 'round. Oh, and do you guys think I should add to this, or just leave it a one-shot?<p>

'Kay, bye for real now (;


	2. Chapter 2

I shall disclaim. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good- oh wait, I mean I do not own Harry Potter.

Really, guys? If I were JKR, I would be writing moar HP, not noncannon fanfic. Just sayin'. Oh, btw I vlog now.

Check me out on youtube AsTimeSlipsBy Oh it's Morgan.

Anywho, sorry for the wait. Lost my computer so I've been writing by hand and uploading on my Madre's when I can.

Also, this is unbetaed. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

They rounded the corner as their bickering rose to a crescendo.

"You know what, Malfoy? Fuck you!" Hermione spat. "I'm a muggleborn and I've gotten better marks than you, or any other pureblood for six years straight. Hmmm, I wonder why that could be? Maybe all that inbreeding finally affected your intelligence levels?"

"Is that what you think? You have to know, love, that you're the exception to the mudblood rule." He replied.

Hermione sputtered and whirled around, drawing her wand in a practiced motion.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Mudblood, or love?" He asked, an infuriating smirk sliding onto his face.

"Either." She ground out.

"Or what?" Malfoy drawled, crowding her closer to a wall.

"I'll-"

Suddenly, Hermione was cut off as Draco's mouth covered her own. She moaned in response, and her wand arm went slack, wand clattering to the stone floors of the corridor. He pushed closer to her, his hand sliding into her robes and traveling up her sweater clad ribcage. Hermione's hand snaked up his neck and wound into his silky, white blond hair. Draco nipped at her bottom lip, and she gave his hair a sharp tug in response. Slowly, ever so slowly, she traced his lip with her tongue, and Draco groaned in answer. Finally, they broke apart, heaving for breath.

"W-What was that?" Hermione asked, her voice a bit raspy.

"Really, Granger? Never been kissed before?" he questioned cruelly.

"I hate you. I hate you so much. Is this some kind of sick game, or do you get off on shite like this?" Hermione raged. "I don't even understand what you're doin-"

Draco cut her off. "Me? If I remember correctly, you weren't too shy about kissing me back yourself."

"Shut up. SHUT UP. I don't even know how this happened. Merlin, what is wrong with you?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know." Draco said softly.

"I mean, why would you- Wait, what?" She replied, stopping short on her tangent.

Draco muttered "I should hate you. But I don't, I can't make myself. Merlin knows I've tried."

"Then where does that leave us?" Hermione said, equally soft.

-End Flashback-

The door to the study slammed open loudly, disturbing the oppressing silence that had formed. Draco jerked, spilling his glass of firewhiskey with the sudden movement. His Mother peeked her head in and softly said,

" Your Aunt Bella needs your help."

"For what?" He replied, somewhat rudely.

"She needs you to identify some….guests. Perhaps Potter, and his mudblood and bloodtraitor friends." She explained.

Draco's thoughts went wild. Sweet Merlin, don't let it be her, anyone but her. He began to pray fervently. He had never been religious but please, God, don't let it truly be her.

* * *

><p>EndNote;<p>

Whatcha think?

Reviewers get girl scout cokies, sunshine, rainbows and puppies. Also kittens.

Love to all my fantastical readers,

Morgan :3


	3. Chapter 3

I shall disclaim; JKR is my queen and I only play in her magical playground. Don't sue me?

So I know it's been 5ever (dats moar than4ever) since you've heard from me, dear readers. I'm reaaaaaally sorry. But I've been busy(: I got food poisoning and then had all these dress fittings and stuff for the wedding I'm going to be in. Oh, also I'm on a 15 hour train ride through the mountains to earlier mentioned wedding, so many of my stories are prolly going to be updated tonight^^

So this is for you, Potterheads.

Because I love you.

So here's four pages.

Also, I've posted some other new stuff, so if you happen to think I don't completely suck- Check it out and let me know what you think?

Okay, unbetad as always.

* * *

><p>Draco downed the dregs of his drink in one swallow. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he stood and moved to the door. As he made his way down the cold and drafty corridor of Malfoy Manor, he fell into his old habit of running his hand through his hair and smoothing it down. He sighed, and drug a hand over his face.<p>

This was it. He was nearing the end of the hallway. His future hung in balance in that room.

Steeling himself, he firmly turned the handle and pushed the door open. And his world froze around him. They were facing away from him, all he could see was curly brown hair, and Weasel's red mop, and of course, Scarhead's unruly dark hair.

Oh please, God, no. This can't be true- couldn't be true.

And then everyone turned as the door-which had slipped from his petrified grasp- slammed shut and echoed around them.

And it was her.

He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest.

He told her, told her not to let them catch her.

Distractedly, he noticed Potter's face bloated and swollen beyond most recognition.

Ah, that would've been his girl, quick on her feet and handy with a wand in a crises.

Bellatrix's high voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Draco, dear, come on over and help your Aunty Bella." she coaxed, her voice a misleading honey.

The closer he got, the more his horror grew.

This was his 'Mione, but she was different… It wasn't until he got with in feet of her that his brain finally made sense of it.

She had put on weight, a confusing notion as she had been on the run for a year.

But- It- She was _pregnant_.

That's all it could be- her stomach rounded and swollen.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers.

And then he noticed the way Weasley was trying to shield her.

NO.

She wouldn't have-

Her face flushed, and she ripped her eyes away from his.

She had.

A curiousterrible sensation filled his chest, an icy cold threatening numbness.

He loved her.

He loved her so much- and she- she went off gallivanting with them and comes back like this-

He had to protect her.

Even if she had that- that- if she had part of Weasley inside her.

He grimaced distastefully. "Yes, Aunt Bella?"

"Draco, LOOK, We must be certain." She pushed him close to _them_, "Is it Potter? Look at this one, he's got the Weasley look about him, yes?"

Draco swallowed hard. "No."

"W-WHAT?" Bella shrieked. " Are you sure? WE MUST BE SURE!"

"It's not them." he said defiantly.

She shoved Hermione at him, "Draco, LOOK at them- Is this the mud blood?"

Hermione flinched visibly at the insult, as Draco roughly caught her.

He pushed her away, "I said NO. Don't you think I would know ? I had six years of school with them. It's not them."

Bella screamed in frustration. "Fine. Draco- Take them down with the others." She shoved the rope that all their hand were bound to at him.

He gave it a rough jerk and said, "Come on."

As soon as they were out of sight, he turned to face them.

"I TOLD you! To stay hidden! Damn it, Granger! Can't you fucking listen to simple directions?" He whispered as loudly as he dared.

"It- We were! And then Harry broke the taboo, and snatchers were everywhere- I'm sorry!" she sobbed.

He grabbed the rope and quickly and jerkily undid their knots.

Hermione tried to embrace him and he flinched away.

"Draco.." she said pleadingly.

"Don't- I KNOW- It's not mine- It couldn't be." He spat.

Weasley and Potter were being uncharacteristically silent, he noticed wryly.

"I- I thought we were all going to die- It was so lonely-" she cried.

"Yeah? You tell him you loved him too?" Draco asked cruelly.

She flushed and choked on a sob. "Draco- I'm sorry- I-"

He shoved his wand at them, "You're going to have to stun me. Take my wand with you."

"Wha-What?" she hiccupped.

He turned and forced the wand into Potter's hand. "You have to get out of here- The apparition wards only are on the house. You'll need to go down this hall way, make a right, and climb out the window into the garden. You can apparate from there, as long as you go out passed the statue of the nymph."

Harry looked perplexed, "Malfoy-why are you doing this? I don't understand."

"Because- I love her, okay? Even though- Just go, alright?" he said fiercely.

Ron looked confused.

Harry froze. "Wait, Didn't Bellatrix say there were other prisoners? We have to-"

Draco grimaced, "No, leave them. They're already going to beat the hell out of me for letting you "escape". They'd probably kill me if everyone was gone."

"Thank you, Mal- Draco. You're a better man than I thought. You didn't have to do this. " Harry said softly.

Draco snorted, "Of course I did. Now you have to go, but stun me first so it looks like you overpowered me. Oh, and one more thing- DON'T SAY THE FUCKING NAME, yeah?"

Ron grabbed Hermione and started dragging her down the hall in the direction Draco had instructed.

Harry raised the wand and cast the spell. Draco fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

><p>EN: Don't hate me! It just flowed this way. So what do you think? I think it's plausible..<p>

Anyway.. Keep up with me on Twitter!

HeyMorganWrites

What do you think will happen to Draco?

What about the golden trio?

Reviews make gravity. If you don't review, Earth will crash into the sun and we will all die. Because of you. Not reviewing. No, really. Don't you trust me? (;

~Morgan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I don't own HP ;(

AN; So I'm back.

With an update.

Yay!

Thanks ever so much to all my lovely reviewers!

Special thanks to Alice Primrose Granger for her input (:

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Harry streaked down the corridor, desperate to catch up to Ron and Hermione. His mind was whirring…<p>

Malfoy-no, Draco.

Draco had helped them escape.

He had known, he said he would be punished for it, and he gave them his wand and helped anyway. He said he loved 'Mione- insinuated they had been together, at Hogwarts. She had never said- Harry couldn't even remember an instance of them being anything but nasty to each other. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts as he cleared the manor out to where Hermione and Ron were waiting in the garden.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three of them, which was finally broken by Hermione.

"We- We should go- Before they find Dra- Malfoy." She said tentatively.

Nodding in agreement , Harry reached out to grab the arms of the other two as Hermione apparated them away. They popped into the clearing they had been occupying before and cautiously looked around.

Empty.

Hermione ducked over and grabbed her beaded bag containing all their possessions out of a tree hollow where she had shoved it in the earlier panic.

"We have to move- but first-" Hermione leveled the wand at Harry and began muttering under her breath and made a complex wand pattern. She then repeated it on Ron and then herself.

"Making sure there are no tracking charms on us." she offered as explanation.

Leaning in to talk softly, she mumbled "We can't stay- I only came back for the things. I'm going to leapfrog us about a bit, just for safety. Hold on tight, we won't stop in-between."

Grabbing hold of them, she then jerked them through a dozen places before ending near a mountain.

"We should be alright here. You boys can start setting up the tent while I do the charms." she said reassuringly.

Ron and Harry shared a silent glance before complying.

Hermione turned away and raised the wand shakily, chanting incantations softly.

After the area was deemed safe, she paused to swipe at her tear-tracked face before turning to face her friends.

Harry was seated near the tent opening, looking at her expectantly, and Ron was struggling to start a fire the muggle way.

She moved to sit, hand clutching her belly for balance and immediately noticed their expectant gazes.

"I-I suppose you want to know about Draco and I."

Ron's expression was one of hurt and Harry's was one of confusion.

Harry started gently " Yes- Hermione, you never told us that you and he-"

She interrupted him, "You- Both of you- hate him. What was I supposed to say? "Oh, Hi Harry, Ron. How was your day? Mine was just lovely, got an O on a paper in Charms, there was pudding at lunch, and oh yeah, snogged the hell out of Malfoy during rounds."

Ron gaped at her, and Harry choked on the sip of water he had just taken.

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean, what?" she asked defensively.

"It's just- You and Malfoy?" Harry faltered.

A pained expression flashed a crossed her face. "I don't think there is a Malfoy and I anymore, Harry."

"I'm sorry-"

Ron cut Harry off. "He said he loved you- Do you-" he trailed off slowly.

"Yes." Came the soft reply.

Ron jerked his gaze away. "Oh."

"Should I leave and let you two alone?" Harry asked cautiously.

Hermione quickly shook her head. "No- You need too hear it too."

Harry settled back into his seat carefully.

She wrung her hands before starting to speak again, and then said "We- I don't know how we really started- but- I don't know where to start…"

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "Just go from the beginning, 'Mione."

"Like I said, it was during prefect rounds and we were arguing like normal, and I thought we were going to get into a fight- and then he was kissing me and-"

Ron let out a squawk of protest.

"If you can't be supportive, you can wait outside." Harry said calmly.

Ron's face suffused a deep red and he left, roughly throwing the tent flaps open.

Hermione flinched and frowned when she caught her hand resting lightly on her round stomach, before continuing, "It- It just felt right, Harry. He cared for me, and it was different when we were alone- He was different. He was nice. He loved me- and- and I did THIS to him. He was right…" she ended dejectedly.

"Right about what?" Harry asked.

"He cared more about me than I did of him."

" 'Mione, don't do that to yourself. We all thought we were going to die, and we've been isolated for months-"

" You weren't shagging anyone though, were you?! You were faithful to Ginny."

He frowned. "Ginny and I aren't together. And like I said, isolated.. No offence, but I see you too much like a sister to shag you."

"Harry…" she said warningly.

"What, Hermione?" He replied evenly.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"That thing where you convince me I did the right thing."

"Were you and Mal-Draco still together when you and Ron-?"

"No- I don't think so.."

"You don't know?" he asked, voice colored with disbelief.

"He- I asked him to come with us, and he said no. But he said he loved me and- and to keep myself safe."

"You asked him to come along?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure he would be safe." She tentatively answered, dissolving into tears.

Harry pulled her closer into a comforting embrace. "It'll work out. Don't worry, alright?"

Through her tears she replied, "How, Harry? How will this be alright?"

* * *

><p>ENDNOTE; Well, Hermione's really bollixed it up this time, hasn't she? Shorter, but I wanted to use this little snippet to help capture HarryHermione friendship.

Follow me on Twitter?

HeyMorganWrites

Whatcha think?

What'll happen next?

And what about poor Draco? (Remember, at this moment he's stunned and awaiting his family's wrath..)

Love youuuuu!

Morgan.


End file.
